Chapter 693
Chapter 693 is called "Die for Me". Cover Page Color Spread: The Straw Hat Pirates, Trafalgar Law, Bepo, Kinemon, Momonosuke, Shachi, Penguin, and the Franky Shogun stand in a group. Behind them, clockwise from the top right corner, are images of Charlotte Linlin, Scratchmen Apoo, Kuzan, Donquixote Doflamingo, Sakazuki, Jinbe, Eustass Kid, Shanks, Killer, Marshall D. Teach, Basil Hawkins, and one unidentified person. Short Summary Baby 5 and Buffalo are attacked by the Franky Shogun and retaliate with Baby 5 turning herself into various weapons. Caesar Clown wakes up in the middle of their fight and remembers that he still has Smoker's heart with him. Meanwhile, the Straw Hats, the Marines, and the children are all waiting for Chopper and Brook to arrive before they leave. The two Straw Hats managed to reach the others before the gate closed, along with Mocha and the Marine medics who helped Chopper. Brook asks what to do with a petrified Kinemon, while Momonosuke is horrified at the state his father is in. In the crumbling lab, Monet calls Joker, who then updates her of the defeat of Vergo and Caesar before apologizing for being mean to her. He then tells her to press a button that will activate a weapon that Caesar will survive but Monet will be killed by. Monet replies that she is already in front of the button. Joker then bids her farewell as she prepares to activate the weapon. Long Summary Baby 5 and Buffalo are attacked by Franky Shogun by surprise. Baby 5 wonders if it is a Pacifista shooting at them because of the resemblance and fires her gatling gun at him. To her surprise, it doesn't inflict a single scratch on Franky Shogun which Franky indicates with his joke technique "General OK" by simply saying the name of the technique. Franky performs his "General Shield Boomerang" by removing one of his shoulder pads and throwing it at them. Baby 5 transforms herself into a sword with Buffalo holding her feet as a handle. With his Devil Fruit powers, he spins himself at blinding speed, which repels the shield. Baby 5 then turns into a missile, again, with Buffalo holding her feet, and hurls her at Franky. Franky tries to shoot her with his gatling gun which she dodges before the missile explodes. The defeated Caesar Clown wakes up, confused and unable to move. He has a flashback of Law giving Smoker's heart to him. He remembers he still has the heart with him, saying that he will take Smoker with him. In the lab, Law and the others are still waiting for the Straw Hats to come on board. Luffy says that they will not budge until every member of the Straw Hats has arrived. Nami asks about Franky, with Sanji responding about him sending the Sunny out to sea. Then, Brook, Chopper, Mocha and the G-5 Marines are seen running with Shinokuni right behind them. With the closing gate in front of them in the corridor between Block R and B. They make it through just in time and they all finally get on the cart. Brook asks what to do with the petrified Kinemon, which shocks Momonosuke. Meanwhile, Monet has called Joker, to his surprise, as he thought she was incapacitated. He tells Monet that there is a weapon in the research lab, the type that destroyed the other two research labs four years ago. He tells her to activate the switch, which will poison the entire island and everyone on it except for Caesar, who is immune. Monet interrupts him, saying that was her intention all along. Joker apologizes, and tells her to bring it all down with her. Quick References Chapter Notes *Shanks, Marshall D. Teach, Sakazuki, Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin appear for the first time after the timeskip on the cover. One unidentified character also appears on the top left corner of the color spread. *Franky, while in the Franky Shogun, starts to fight Baby 5 and Buffalo. *Caesar Clown regains consciousness, is badly hurt and unable to move, but plans to kill Smoker with the heart he possesses. *Usopp, Chopper, Brook, a petrified Kinemon, Mocha, and the G-5 Marines medical squad reunite with the others. *Momonosuke reunites with his now petrified father. *Everyone, except Franky (who is already outside), gets in the rail car and rides it to safety. Some of Caesar's surviving henchmen also come along. *Monet is still conscious and intact; and by Doflamingo's order is preparing to activate a second weapon. Characters Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 693 it:Capitolo 693